The wedding
by animewitch
Summary: its not R rated in chapter 1 but trust me chapter 2 is. i plan to change the lives of people in the story, and add new plople. to sum it up in a nut shell, its what happenes to rei and kira (and their friends) after the books end. please R


Disclaimer: what's the need for this?

Kini: Hello

Yumi: Hi

Anaye: Yo

Kini: Yumi here is typing so this is going to be way NC-17

Anaye: she likes lemons

Yumi: blushes I do not! But I can't help having this be sexual.

Kini: she likes book 10 of mars

Anaye: which ones book 10?

Kini: the one where Rei and Kira do it.

Anaye: oh the pornographic one.

Yumi: it's not pornography, its very good literature.

Anaye & Kini: laugh hysterically 

Kini: literature my ass.

Anaye: stops laughing is your story going to be like that?

Yumi: yes it is

Kini: see I told you that it would be NC-17

Anaye: hands Kini a dollar you won, you know her best.

Yumi: you placed a bet on me?

Anaye & Kini: yep

Yumi: jerks

Kini: whatever

Yumi: ignoring them I don't own mars, only a couple of the books,

Kini: blah, blah, blah

Anaye: just start the story

Yumi: you got it.

Kini: wait, when is this taking place in the series?

Anaye: yeah where is this?

Yumi: its filling in the blanks about the wedding and then their life after.

Kini: oh so it's a continuation of the books.

Anaye: a fill in the blank, continuation

Yumi: exactly, if that makes any sense

Chapter One- Till Death Do Us Part

"Are you ready for this?" asked Harumi, adjusting Kira's veil.

"Actually, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think I love him as much as I thought I did." Said Kira

"WHAT" said Violet and Harumi in unison.

"Just kidding, I love him with all my heart." said Kira with a big smile

"I was going to say it's a little late to turn back now," said Harumi

"No, she could always leave him at the altar." Said Violet

"Wouldn't that be great." Said Harumi

"With everything that the 2 of us have been through that would be idiotic." Said Kira

There was a pause as they thought of what the 2 of them had been through. Everything from Rei being stabbed only months earlier to Kira running away. Their life together had been an emotional roller coaster.

"This is very nice material," Violet said rubbing the lace veil between her thumb and index finger "where did you get it?"

"Harumi and a couple of my other friends all chipped in to buy it for me" said Kira

"Its antique lace, very expensive" said Harumi

"They gave it to me on the night that Masao stabbed Rei." Said Kira softly "the night I saw Sei for the first time."

"Who's Sei?" asked Violet

"Sei's Rei's twin brother." Said Harumi "he committed suicide 5 years ago, yesterday."

"Wow, the day before their birthday" said Violet "that had to be hard, were they identical?"

"Yeah, they were." said Harumi "Rei tried to stop him, he ran to the roof and told him not to. But he jumped. Rei told the police that he pushed him off, but others said he didn't"

"It must have been hard to see a dead body that looks just like you. And while you were in JR. High none the less." Violet said

"Kira," Harumi said

"Huh." She said suddenly jolted out of her thinking

"You said you saw Sei, when? I didn't see him" said Harumi

"At the hospital, remember when Tatsuya stopped me from running into the OR." Said Kira

"I remember, but you didn't say anything, you just ran, and we didn't see anything."

"I saw Sei, he looked at me and smiled, I saw him walk into the OR, and I knew that he would try to take Rei away from me."

"Well he didn't so there's nothing to worry about" said Violet "now let me put on your make-up."

Just as Violet got done with makeup, they heard a knock at the door.

"Is everyone decent in here because I want to come in." said Mr. Kashino

"Yes dad," said Kira "We are all decent"

"Good" he said as he opened the door. "Oh, Kira, you look so pretty"

"Mr. Kashino, what are you doing here?" asked Harumi

"Didn't Kira tell you? I'm walking her down the isle" said Mr. Kashino

"What? Kira, your not having your step-dad walk you down the isle?" asked Harumi

"After what he did to me, you must think I'm nuts," said Kira

"Well my little-girl-to-be we better go," said Mr. Kashino "Rei just stepped into place."

"Ok everyone, lets go!" said Kira giddily

They walked out of the room and down the hallway, to the sanctuary, in silence. When they got there they found Tatsuya and Hama waiting for them in tuxes.

"Ok you guys, just like yesterday. Violet and Hama, you go first, then Tatsuya and Harumi." Kyoko said with a smile. "Leave on three, one...two...three!"

When Tatsuya and Harumi got to the altar, the wedding march started to play.

"Ok," said Kyoko, "that's your queue!"

As Kira and Mr. Kashino started walking down the isle Rei smiled and you could tell that he was very excited. Mr. Kashino gave Kira's hand to Rei and kissed her on the cheek.

"Who gives this girl away?" asked the pastor

"I do." Said Mr. Kashino

The Reception

The wedding reception was at a little hotel. After the dinner was served and finished Tatsuya stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the new bride and groom" he said "I have known both the bride and groom for some time now and I've grown to love them both. At one time I had a crush on Kira and when she started going out with Rei I was very hurt. Obviously I got over it. I just want to say that I love you both and I hope that your life together is long and happy. I think your both crazy for getting married as soon as you turn 18, but I wish you the best of luck. To the happy couple!"

Everyone echoed him and clinked glasses together before taking a sip of the champagne on the table.

"I too would like to say something," said Harumi standing up "I agree with Tatsuya that you are nuts getting married now but I knew that you would end up together. When I first met Kira we were sophomores in high school and I believed that she stole Rei away from me. But as I saw how he changed after they started going out, I realized that Kira was the best thing that could happen to him. I still got mad at other girls for flirting with him but it wasn't because I wanted him, it was because I didn't give him up for them, I gave him up for Kira. I love you guys and I want you to know that I will always be here for you. Always be happy, and always be in love. To Rei and Kira. "She lifted her glass and look as sip.

"Oh Harumi." Kira said as she stood up to hug her, "I love you so much."

"Let's see a kiss," someone said from the guests

"Shut up, Akitaka" said Rei

He stood up with Kira and put a hand behind her back and another on her neck. He gently placed his lips against hers, barely touching her. She let her lips part a little so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. He applied more pressure to the kiss, as his tongue searched her mouth for some unknown item. She made a little pleasure noise as he found a sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth. They were both breathing quickly as they stopped kissing.

As the night went on there was a lot of dancing and congratulations to Rei and Kira. Harumi caught the bouquet and Tatsuya got the garter.

"Would you look at that" said Rei grabbing the microphone from the DJ, "the maid of honor and the best man, destined to be the next married. To follow tradition, let's get them up here to dance!"

"Wait a minute," said Tatsuya, "before we dance I want to say that, I think you people rigged this somehow."

Everyone laughed, because everyone knew that eventually they would be attending the wedding of Harumi and Tatsuya.

"Since we are destined to be married I should do this now," Tatsuya said turning towards Harumi. He got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his suit pocket "Harumi, will you marry me?"

She stood there in shock for a minute, running through the speech that he made and remembering him say that Kira and Rei were crazy for getting married so young. "Yes, yes of course I will marry you." She said after the shock wore off.

"Well, would you look at that!" said Rei; "they will be together."

There was a lot of stuff to be done before Kira could talk to Harumi. When she finally did slip away it was a tearful and happy time much like when Kira told Harumi that she was getting married.

"I always knew that the two of you would be together some day. It was like destiny." Said Kira

"Didn't I say that to you when I found out that you were getting married?" asked Harumi.

"Yeah, or something along those lines at least. Didn't you guys say that we were psycho for getting married so early in life?"

"Yeah, you are though. I mean, we're not even out of high school yet and here you are, getting married. We are waiting till we graduate."

"So I'll be in a summer wedding I presume."

"In a summer wedding as my maid of honor. And I'm pretty sure that Rei's going to be the best man."

"Well, its almost time to go," said Kira standing up, "so I'm going to invite a couple people up to the Honeymooner's suit, wanna come?"

"Sure, Tatsuya and I will be up in a flash." Harumi said with a smile, "and buy the way, the wedding was beautiful, Mrs. Kashino."

Rei had again stolen the microphone from the DJ and announced, "ok everyone, its almost midnight and I wanna go have some fun with my new wife, and the cleaning people are kicking us out, so I think its time to leave."

As everyone filed out Kira found Hama, Violet, Takemura, and Shiori. She invited them all up to the suit and then went to find her husband.

"Hello Mrs. Kashino." Said Rei when she found her.

"Hello" she said with a smile.

He bent down and kissed her, like he had so many times that night. His hand always finding the spot on the back of her neck where he could feel her pulse. Although they had kissed so many times, there was still a pulse of energy that went through them when their lips touched.

"I hope you can keep your pants on for a little bit because I invited a couple close friends up to the room." Kira said

"I guess I can wait but promise that we will do it tonight, I want to celebrate our first night of being married." Rei said

"I promise," she said taking his hand and pulling him up to the room.

END CHAPTER ONE-TILL DEATH DO US PART

Yumi: ha, ha and double ha!

Anaye: ok cuz, put DOWN the crack pipe

Kini: yeah you should stop smoking the joints too.

Yumi: funny guys. Real funny. I was laughing cuz I didn't make this chapter NC-17

Kini: ahhhh, ok, sure.

Yumi: review please!

Anaye: I hate this story but anyone who sends a flame to Yumi will be hunted down and killed, slowly and painfully.

Yumi: just review, it will make me get done with chapter 2 faster! I wont put it on the sight if have less than 5 reviews!


End file.
